


Dream

by Strelitzi



Series: Drabbletober Collection 2017 [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbletober, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strelitzi/pseuds/Strelitzi
Summary: [#Drabbletober Day 1: Getting Lost Somewhere]"Aku selalu di sini. Menunggumu untuk pulang."





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Tokyo Ghoul by Ishida Sui
> 
> This story by Strelitzi
> 
> Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini
> 
> Partisipasi dalam #Drabbletober 2017 
> 
> Hari Pertama
> 
> Getting Lost Somewhere

_“Okaeri, Kaneki.”_

Sapaan halus mengalun, menyapa pemuda yang hanya terpaku di depan pintu. Merasa asing dengan suara dari ruang tamu. Pemandangan _apato_ yang kini ia lihat terasa asing, namun begitu familiar.

 

“Kau melamun, Kaneki? Masuklah sebelum kau membeku di depan pintu!” Pemilik suara kembali menyahut. Menyadarkannya dari keterkejutan.

 

Sosok yang dipanggil “Kaneki” memilih masuk. Mencari sumber suara yang sedari tadi mengganggu. Di hadapan televisi, seorang pemuda berbaring menyamping. Menghadap televisi yang tidak menyala. Dari gerak tangannya, ia tahu lelaki tersebut sedang membaca sebuah buku.

 

“Akhirnya kau pulang juga. Aku sudah lama menunggumu, tahu.” Tak tahu harus menanggapi apa, Kaneki melangkahkan kaki perlahan. Berusaha mendekati pemuda berjaket oren yang ada di hadapannya.

 

Perasaan rindu membuncah di dalam dada terhadap sosok yang ada di hadapan matanya. Ia ingin merengkuh pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Namun ia takut.

 

Ia takut jika sosok itu akan lenyap saat tersentuh jemarinya.

 

“Sepertinya kau benar-benar tersesat hingga kau lupa jalan pulang. Bahkan kau sudah lupa rumahmu sendiri,” lanjut si pirang. Terlihat tangan sang pemuda menyelipkan sesuatu di antara lembaran buku sebagai pembatas bacaan, diikuti dengan tubuh yang perlahan mengubah posisi menjadi duduk.

 

Kaneki mengambil tempat duduk tiga puluh senti di samping pemuda tersebut. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin diajukan pada si pirang. Namun entah mengapa, lidahnya terasa kelu bahkan untuk mengucapkan satu patah kata.

 

“Banyak yang berubah semenjak peristiwa itu,” lagi-lagi sosok tersebut memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Entah apa yang di maksud, Kaneki tidak ingin menginterupsi. Dirinya begitu merindukan suara tersebut.

 

“Namun satu hal yang tidak akan pernah berubah,” sosok berjaket hijau-oren tersebut melanjutkan. Jemari dingin tersebut menyentuh pipi Kaneki. Diiringi perasaan hangat yang mengalir hingga ke lubuk hati sang pemuda.

 

“Aku selalu di sini. Menunggumu untuk pulang,” ucap si pemuda pirang dengan senyum tulus yang menghiasi wajahnya. Mata Kaneki memanas. Ribuan perasaan yang membuncah serasa menyesakkan di dalam dadanya. Hanya ada satu nama yang dapat terucap. Nama yang begitu ia inginkan kehadirannya. 

 

“Hide.”

 

* * *

Haise tersentak dari tidurnya setelah mengigau akan sesuatu. Ia sendiri tidak ingat begitu jelas akan mimpi apa yang baru saja ia alami. Hanya ada gambaran samar sosok berjaket hijau-oren di sebuah ruangan. Wajah sosok tersebut terasa buram. Bahkan ia tidak merasa kenal dengan sosok yang beberapa kali sudah muncul dalam mimpinya.

 

Mengusap wajah kasar, Haise merasa matanya basah. Ia mempertanyakan diri apakah ia menangis dalam tidur? Namun ia tidak bisa memastikan. Satu hal yang pasti. Dirinya ingin menangis. Mengeluarkan segala emosi yang berusaha meremas jantungnya.

 

Kali ini Haise merasa sudah tersesat dalam mimpinya sendiri. 

**Author's Note:**

> Depok, 7 Oktober 2017


End file.
